


Date Night

by WeatherWatcher94



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Kissing, Romance, otp, saw there was only two stories about these two and wanted to help add on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeatherWatcher94/pseuds/WeatherWatcher94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday night, and Chad takes Mary on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Date Night:

Chapter 1:

It was Friday night, and it had been a long week for Mary. She had dealt with her share of rude customers over her time as a hair stylist, but this week felt like it was taking the cake. 

There was the lady who had come in and asked Mary to cut and style her hair. She even had a picture of what her hair should look like, and Mary did it, exactly like how the picture was. The woman screamed at Mary, saying she looked ugly, and demanded a refund. Mary, being the polite woman she was raised to be, gave the woman her refund. She had stomped out of there, muttering angrily.

Then there was the man who refused to pay for his haircut. It took Mary herself, her friend Sammy, Kevin, and Mary's boyfriend and her sign spinner, Chad, to get the man out. That was yesterday, and Mary was looking forward to the weekend, when Hip Clips was closed.

Over the last week, Chad noticed she was depressed. It upset him to see his girlfriend upset. 

"I should help her forget about this week. It was such a horrible week. She deserves it."

Thursday night, Chad brought up the issue, in bed.

"Hey, Mare? I have an idea."

She looked over at him, intrigued.

"What kind of idea? If it's that idea you suggested from that one movie, no." Mary turned to turn her lamp off.

"No, no, not that. I think we should go on a date. You and I." Chad suggested.

"What about Clarence? Last time we left him home alone, he trashed the house, and he broke your knees." Mary said.

"Right I forgot about that. Uh, how about that little dude's parents?" 

"Who? Jeff or Sumo?" 

"The square dude." 

"Ohh, Jeff's parents, EJ and Sue. We could leave Clarence with them. They seem like they would keep my son in line for a couple of hours." Mary pondered.

"Good, then we can have a nice evening and we won't have to worry about Clarence destroying the house. Good idea, sweetie." Mary smiled.

"Heh, I try."

Mary leans over and gives Chad a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Back in the present, Clarence was ready to spend time with Jeff, a small backpack full of stuff, based on his short attention span. 

"Ok, Clarence, you're going with EJ and Sue for a couple of hours. I expect you to behave, and not destroy their house, all right?" Mary was explaining to her son.

"Ok, mom. I'll be a perfect guest." Clarence smiled, revealing the space between his teeth.

Mary had no doubt her son would behave, but she still worried. Clarence had a bad habit of wrecking things that weren't his. 

"Ok, sweetie. It sounds like they're here. Chad and I will come get you when we have eaten." 

Mary hugged her son, and he left, getting into his friend's van, and they were gone. Mary turned and and went to the bathroom. She showered, and stepped back in the bedroom. She pulled on her white dress with the necklace and bracelets and heels. 

As she put on her perfume, she heard the bedroom door open, and she turned. There stood Chad who was dressed in the suit he wore during the dinner party fiasco, despite how funny it was.

"You look beautiful." Chad says, blushing at what he just said.

Mary felt warmth spread all over her body, and her heartbeat quicken.

"Thank you," She said, softly, "You look handsome." 

He smiled and looked at he floor, fiddling with his tie. Mary came over and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him close and they found each other's mouths.

The couple tightened their grips on each other, worried the other will disappear if they eve loosen their grip a little. 

Mary felt an arm wrap around her waist and bring her closer. She smiled in the kiss, and pulled away first.

Chad looked slightly flushed, and she imagined that's what she must look like. Mary threw a small smile at her lover, and went to finish getting herself ready. 

Ten minutes later, Mary and Chad were in the car, and driving towards Marianio's restaurant. When Chad parked, he got out, and he came around the car.

He opened the door and Mary stepped out. She threw a smile over her shoulder, and grabbed her purse. 

Chad held out a hand and Mary takes it, grateful. They walk to the restaurant doors, and he opened the door for her. 

The couple walked over to an empty table and sat, picking up the menu. Mary wanted to forget about this week, and ignored her poor alcohol tolerance and got a red wine, immediately taking a sip when the glass arrived. Chad had a sip and ordered a beer. When the waitress was gone, Mary found Chad looking at her.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"No, I'm just wondering something."

Mary frowned. "Wondering what? Clarence should be ok. If you want me to call him, I will."

She stood to leave, and Chad reached over, taking her hand. "No, wait. That is partially what I'm wondering about. But I'm just wondering, why? Why me?" 

Mary frowned further. "What do you mean, "why me?"" She asked.

"You're a sweet, beautiful woman, a hard worker for your son, and me, and yourself. You could have anyone." 

Mary felt her heart hurt, emotionally. She reached over and pet Chad 's hands. She stared, right into his dark brown eyes. 

"Listen, Chad. Yes, I could have anyone. But, you could be surprised of how many people have an aversion to women who have children from a previous relationship. They feel weird and they don't want the responsibility of caring for a young boy, especially one like Clarence. He is an eccentric boy, and he was emotionally damaged when Damien left. I was too. I was sure that we would be together forever. After a couple of failed dates, I thought nobody would love me, and also Clarence. You were my last hope, before I gave up. If you didn't love me, and my son, I would get into another relationship later on, once Clarence was older. Thankfully, you turned out to be my one. You're everything I could ever want: loving to me and Clarence, and you're willing to help raise a kid that isn't yours. I'm so happy you came into my life, and, if anything, I don't deserve you."

Chad was shocked. He had never thought Mary could feel this way. Sure, he knew that Damien just up and left one day, with a really crummy note and leaving a woman and his child behind. Sure, she was depressed a lot when they began dating, and he knew it was because of her previous relationship. She was never this expressive before, even when they talked in bed. They talked about a lot of things, sometimes, even getting married. Mary seemed to be into the idea, but then she would pull back, saying she wasn't ready. Chad tould her that they can revisit it when she was more comfortable with the topic. But this....She looked to be on the verge of tears! Chad instantly regretted saying anything.

"Mary, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open old wounds." He said.

Mary wiped her eyes. "No, no. Sweetie, you're fine.....I-I just, I'm sorry that I'm crying. It's our date night, and you deserve better." She sniffles.

Chad doesn't respond, and he gets up. He goes over to Mary and hugs her. She freezes, in shock, but wraps her arms around him. She buries her face in his chest.

"I love you...." She whispered.

"I love you too...please stop crying. It hurts me to see you crying and hurt." He whispered back.

"Okay...."

She felt kind of embarrassed when they pulled away. She never cried in public. She was a strong woman. Chad sat back in his chair, and looked up. He saw Mary, blushing.

He smiled. "Be happy, Mare. Here." 

Chad took the bottle of wine that was left behind when he ordered his drink. He poured the wine into Mary's glass and she took a sip.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Chad took her hand and kissed it. He smiled. No words were needed.

Their pizza arrived, and they dug in, eating heartily. Being emotional can make a person hungry.

The couple ate quietly, taking sips of their beverages, every once in a while looking at each other and smiling. 

Emotions are also good for baring your soul to your loved one.

After they had their fill, Chad got boxes, and he went to pay the check, even though Mary insisted. He snuck away, and paid the check, bringing the boxes with him.

"Okay, let's go." Chad says.

"Wait, I haven't paid yet." Mary takes her wallet out. Chad encouraged her to put it away.

"I kinda paid already." 

Mary looked up at Chad. "What? I thought I said I would pay! Chad!!" She looked annoyed.

"Sorry, man. I thought it would help."

Mary sighs. "All right. You can pay tonight. Next date, and I'll pay." 

"Okay, babe."

It made Mary feel good to hear Chad call her babe. It never ceased to bring a rush to her heart. 

They walked out in the cool Arizona air, and Mary shivers. Chad took a sweater from the backseat of the car and gave it to her. Mary smiled. She pecked Chad on the cheek. 

"Lets go to the lake." 

Mary and Chad went on to the lake, out of town and in the desert. Mary watched the sky darken and stars come out. She smiled. No matter what has happened in her past, all that matters is she's happy now. 

"I'm so happy...." She turned from the window and laid her head on Chad 's shoulder.  
He smiled at her and they got to Goldwater Lake.*

After taking a blanket they walked to the edge of the lake and set up the blanket. Mary and Chad sat down and they wrapped their arms around each other. They looked at the sky, and then at each other. 

Slowly, they lean in and kiss. Both lovers felt the spark hit their brains at the same time. Chad moved his hand up to Mary's cheek and brushed it. She moaned softly and brushed some of Chad 's hair away so she had a clear view of his face. They pulled away, and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too..."

Laying Mary gently down, Chad laid beside her and took her hand. They resumed kissing, and heat cradled their bodies, as excitement rose. Finally pulling away, Mary asks what time it was.

"It's 8:30. Why?" Chad looked at his watch, then at Mary. He recognizes that look.

"Why don't we make a stop first?"

"Stop? Where?"

Mary grinned wider. It clicked in Chad 's head. "Ohhh....our bedroom?"

Mary nods and with a swift movement, Chad lifts her in his arms, gathering the blanket with the other. The lovers walked to the car, and headed back towards Aberdale. They stopped home, and the lights went out.....

An hour later, the couple leaves the house, wearing their normal clothes. They go to pick up Clarence, who is asleep. Mary carries him to their car and pulled the blanket she and Chad used to lay on at the lake and they drove him home. 

The three of them go in the house, put Clarence to bed, and they retire to their bedroom. Changing into pajamas, Mary and Chad crawl into bed. He pulled the covers over them, and he wraps his arms around her. Mary snuggled in his chest and smiles. The lovers fall asleep, very happy and content.

It was a pretty good night.


End file.
